


Sextape

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Le dio un ultimátum, dejar de tener esos sueños o por lo menos pagar las consecuencias.





	Sextape

**Author's Note:**

> _**[Sextape](https://youtu.be/f0pdwd0miqs)**_ _by Deftones_.

Rodeó con la lengua aquella carne caliente, provocando un sonoro jadeo y una mano sobre su cabeza, que comenzó a jalar su cabello hacia atrás. Quizá quería que se detuviera. Podía sentir el líquido comenzar a escurrirse por la hendidura que aún se encontraba en parte cubierta por aquél músculo resbaladizo, así que se dispuso a darle espacio.

Sonrió cuando la mano se retractó y lo volvió a sumergir en la carne.

Le sintió chocar contra su garganta, causándole una ligera arcada, y lo sacó empujando con fuerza hacia atrás, contradiciendo los deseos de la mano que le marcaban el ritmo. Se relamió los labios y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, retirándose el mechón de cabello blanco que caía sobre su cara.

Dejó salir una risita al ver al chico bajo suyo. Su hermano gemelo, mordiendo con ansia y desesperación sus propios labios. Volvió a agacharse después de mirarle, completamente perdido, tan caliente que podía ver su respiración al salir y sus gemidos retumbaban en los oídos propios; jadeando con la boca completamente abierta sin contenerse, y frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción.

Volvió a tomar aquella carne entre sus dedos, acariciando la piel, llevándola de arriba a abajo mientras se llenaba la cavidad bucal con uno de sus testículos, acariciándolo con los labios y lamiendo con su lengua de forma lenta y tortuosa, desesperándole, haciendo que se removiera bajo suyo con ansia, alzando las caderas y abriendo más las piernas, echando la cabeza hacía atrás. El cabello normalmente tan cuidadosamente peinado, desordenado sobre el colchón, y su cuerpo moviéndose de arriba a abajo en fingidas y desesperadas embestidas, dejando salir el aire en espasmos roncos y cortos.

Se contenía. Su hermano tenía un aguante increíble.

Volvió a meterlo en su boca, cogiéndolo de costado, dando pequeñas mordidas con los dientes, estirando la piel y haciéndole gruñir por los piquetes de dolor que se fundían con el placer de tener esa boca entre sus piernas. Vio aquella mano volver a acercarse, pero en lugar de sentirla sobre su cabeza, se posó sobre su propia virilidad, deteniendo el orgasmo de forma dolorosa y palpitante. No quería correrse. No todavía.

Le vio apoyar los pies sobre la cama, impulsando su cadera para alzarla un poco mientras continuaba la mano alrededor de su miembro, deteniendo lo inevitable y respirando de forma pausada, como intentando concentrarse, con el rostro rojo por el calor y el esfuerzo, notándose aún más por lo pálida que era su piel.

Introdujo tres de sus dedos de golpe y le hizo gritar ahogado.

—Gírate.

Apoyando los brazos sobre la cama, comenzó a darse la vuelta de forma casi contorsionista, sin perder la concentración ni soltar su miembro para evitar correrse, colocándose en cuatro, mostrando de lleno su lindo y perfecto trasero. Empezó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos en un movimiento de tijera, empujando para que el ancho de sus dedos quedara lo más profundo posible.

Estiró la mano rebuscando bajo el colchón, sacando un tubo a medio vaciar, abriéndolo con los dientes y vaciando el contenido sobre la abertura rosada y estrecha, después de darle una ligera lamida y sacar sus dedos para poder sostener sus nalgas separadas. Colocó más de aquel líquido sobre su propia mano, sosteniendo su propia erección que se quejaba por sólo mirar y aun no formar parte de la acción, acariciando de arriba a abajo, cubriéndola hasta la base.

Escuchaba los gemidos agudos y los jadeos ahogados de su hermano mayor ante la anticipación y el doloroso contenerse. Empezaba a gotear de más pero no se dejaba correr.

Entró despacio, dejando caer más líquido en cada porción dura que se introducía, metiéndola hasta la mitad y después entrando hasta el fondo sin delicadeza. Vergil se removió, soltó su erección y se apoyó de lleno sobre el colchón, jalando la almohada para colocarla entre sus dientes y gritar con fuerza, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se quedaron quietos lo que pareció una eternidad en la que el mayor se retorcía y maldecía entre jadeos, y Dante se aferraba con fuerza a su cadera para evitar moverse un centímetro.

Se inclinó sobre su espalda y lamió su oreja, empapando el lóbulo y mordiendo con delicadeza. Vergil echó la cadera hacía atrás y le hizo sonreír.

Empujó un poco más hacia adelante antes de comenzar a salir, arrastrando toda su carne con él, sacudiendo la cadera de su hermano mientras blasfemaba con fuerza a voz de grito. Sostuvo el cabello ajeno con fuerza, levantándose al mismo tiempo de su espalda, dejando el contacto que hacía contra su propio pecho, cálido y húmedo por el sudor. Le escuchó quejarse y soltarle palabras soeces una tras otra.

No salía por completo, pero se introducía de lleno, todo lo que su agujero alcanzaba a tragar. Le acariciaba los testículos con la otra mano, como punto de soporte, sobando su miembro de cuando en cuando.

Estaba apretado. Entrar y salir era una completa tortura, pero no se detenía. Comenzó a embestir con más fuerza. Más y más fuerte, hasta escucharlo suplicar que lo dejara correrse, que se viniera de una vez y le dejara correrse, entre maldiciones, insultos, gemidos y jadeos. Podía ver la saliva escurrirse por la comisura de sus labios.

Sintió la sangre acumularse en su bajo vientre y como un calambre enredarse alrededor de sus testículos, apretando entre cosquilleos casi dolorosos.

Se echó de nuevo sobre su espalda y se corrió mientras le acariciaba con suavidad y lentitud, sintiendo su satisfacción y alivio. El mayor se había corrido cuando sintió el semen de su hermano dentro de él, golpeando a chorro contra el fondo. Caliente y espeso. Goteando por la parte interna de sus muslos.

Dante le abrazó desde atrás, acariciándole el pecho antes de dejarse caer. Se tumbó a su lado y se sonrieron viéndose propiamente de frente, con los rostros mojados, el cabello húmedo y desordenado cubriendo partes de sus rostros, pero con la mirada brillante, clara, cansada y satisfecha. Les dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, pero se movieron para entrelazar sus manos y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Algo retumbó contra su oído y frunció el ceño sintiendo que se iba a quedar plácidamente dormido cuando aquel ruido se lo impidió. El sonido aumentaba, cada vez más alto y más alto, insistente hasta el cansancio.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos para coger el despertador y apretar el botón. Su pijama estaba fresca y su cuerpo se sentía tremendamente bien. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a arreglarse antes de bajar por el desayuno que había preparado su madre, pero no pudo entrar a su baño. Vergil no estaba en su cama.

Se dirigió al baño común para lavarse y regresar a vestirse. Su hermano no había salido aun cuando él bajó por el desayuno.

Estaba ya terminando su comida cuando su hermano apareció por el umbral, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, mirándole mal, con una expresión tiernamente aterradora, los ojos vidriosos, la respiración irregular y caminando extraño, con las piernas más separadas una de la otra de lo normal y con una mano en la cadera.

Le arrebató el vaso de la mano después de acercarse a él, y le habló al oído en una exhalación de completa molestia antes de dejar el vaso contra la mesa con demasiada fuerza y haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

—Hazme el favor de dejar de tener esos sueños si no eres tú el que va a pagar las consecuencias.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina, aun sintiendo las vividas secuencias de un sueño sucio y completamente placentero. Que no era ni el último ni el primero por mucho que lo amenazara.

Le miró alejarse, fijando la mirada en aquel trasero que había sido víctima de secuelas imaginarias. Sonrió. Ahora quería volver a dormir a su cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo esta idea de que los gemelos tienen una “conexión”, por llamarlo así, más fuerte que quienes son solo hermanos. Lo cual lo vuelve incluso más fuerte al ser medio demonios. Dante tuvo un sueño con Vergil, pero aun siendo un sueño ambos lo sienten TODO cuando despiertan, _literalmente_.


End file.
